Vert
- HDNV= }} |caption1 = Human Form |image2 = - HDNV= }} |caption2 = Goddess Form |title = CPU |gender = Female |race = Goddess |height = 163cm 167cm |weight = 48kg 49kg |sizes = B93-W61-H87 B95-W61-H88 |cup = F G |weapon = Spears Lance |personification = Xbox 360 (Xbox in Ultradimension) |relatives = |occupation = CPU of Leanbox |base = Leanbox |video game = Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory |anime = Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation |japanese va = Rina Satou |english va = Tara Platt}} The Console Patron Unit of Leanbox. As the looks imply, she is very gracious and elegant. She admits to having an online gaming addiction. She is the only CPU without a younger sibling, but she treats Chika as if she were her real little sister. Vert "The human form of Leanbox's CPU, Green Heart. She is normally a kind and gracious woman, but when it comes to video games, she adopts a whole different persona."— Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 official site. Vert is the mature and motherly human form of Green Heart. Her main interests consist of gaming, Anime, and yaoi. While it seems as though she may be irresponsible due to her habits, she makes sure that her work gets done first before she plays video games. It can easily be said that appearance wise, she is the oldest of the goddesses and carries herself as such by taking on the maternal role amongst them due to not having a sister herself. ''~Appearance~'' Vert is a woman with deep blue eyes and long blonde hair. She has an exceptionally large chest and dresses in an elegant green dress with large peach bows and split going up the side. She aslo wears a pair of matching gloves and knee high heels to accompany the dress. ''~Personality~'' Vert is a very kind and mature woman who often plays the maternal role of the CPUs due to not having a sister herself. she is shown to be very caring to others and very wise, but can also be playful at times as well. She is shown to be the most level headed out of the goddesses at most times. Green Heart "Leanbox's CPU, who harbors great strength within herself. She may not have a sister but she takes a maternal role when around the other CPUs."~ Online description for Mk2 ''~Appearance~'' ''~Personality~'' Story Hyperdimension Neptunia In the original Hyperdimension Neptunia, Green Heart as well as the other CPUs are fighting to determine who will the One True Goddess of Gamindustri. Due to the battle having lasted thousands of generations, Green Heart prorposes an idea to simply banish the one most difficult to fight to the world below. This leads to Green Heart, Black Heart, and White Heart teaming up against Purple Heart and banishing her to the world below. After defeating Purple Heart, Vert returns to Leanbox and eventually meets her again when she comes looking for the Key Fragments. Vert does not attack immediately. In fact, she is rather friendly towards her. However, after being fed false information she ends up fighting Neptune and her party once. Eventually, matters between Neptune and Vert are cleared up as Neptune helps her with securing peace in Leanbox. Once all is well in Leanbox, Vert supplies Neptune with information as to where she can find the Key Fragment belonging to the landmass. Vert is encountered again when Neptune recovers her memory and asks for her help in defeating Arfoire. Vert refuses, not wanting to leave Leanbox with the threat of monsters still prowling about. Neptune and Vert fight one on one and eventually Vert overheats and passes out. They use this chance to kidnap her and force her to join the party. After heading to Celestia again and defeating Arfoire once and for all, Vert and the other CPUs use their combined powers to delete the remaining monsters in Gamindustri and then give up their power as CPUs to live life as regular humans. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Green Heart and the others face off against CFW Magic in the Gamindustri Graveyard. They are easily defeated by her and her held captive for over three years. When the CPU Candidates arrive and free them, Vert joins the party to aid in the fight against ASIC. Together, along with the other CPUs, she manages to exact her revenge against CFW Magic and stop ASIC once and for all before heading to the Gamindustri Graveyard and helping the party with the final defeat of CFW Arfoire. After Gamindustri is saved and peace is finally restored, she returns to her normal life in Leanbox, playing MMOs and being begged for attention by Chika. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory features two Vert's. There is a Vert of the Hyperdimension and the Vert of the Ultradimenson. The game focuses more on the Ultradimension Vert who founds the nation of Leanbox and declares war of Lowee, Planeptune, and Lastation. However, her console isn't well recieved and the effect she has on their shares is minimum. She helps Neptune and the gang during the events of Lowee take over by freeing them from the cell. She also gives Nepgear a CPU Memory so that she can access HDD again but ends up tricking her into believing that since they used a CPU Memory from the same core that they are sisters. After Vert and Nepgear are defeated, Vert joins the party to help fend off the Seven Sages who are attacking a factory in Leanbox. After these events, Vert becomes a permanent party member. Vert helps in the defeat of Rei Ryghts, saving the Gamindustri's of both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension. After peace is restored and the portal connecting the two dimension's remains open, she and the Vert of the Hyperdimension take turns keeping Pish and fighting over her. Trivia *Vert is the only goddess in the series who maintains an adult appearance in both human and goddess form. *Vert is always playing MMOs. This could be associated with the fact that Xbox is a Microsoft Console. *Throughout Neptunia and Neptunia mk2, Green Heart has one of the biggest bust. However, in Neptunia mk2 she is beaten by CFW Magic and is beaten again in Neptunia V, where she is beaten by Yellow Heart. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:Female Characters Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Kami jigen Idol Neptune PP characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters